The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989)
thumb|265px Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 1989's Disney film "The Little Mermaid". Cast * Ariel - Princess Bloom (Winx Club) * Prince Eric - Prince Sky (Winx Club) * Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Flounder - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * King Triton - King Oritel (Winx Club) * Ursula - Principal Cinch (My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Friendship Games) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Claudandus (Felidae) and The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Harold the Sea Horse - Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) * Grimsby - Kristoff (Frozen) * Carlotta the Maid - Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Chef Louis - Wario (Super Mario Bros) * Max the Sheep Dog - Dug (Pixar's Up) * Vanessa - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Rainbow Rocks) * Ariel's Sisters - Stella, Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Mirta (Winx Club) * The Priest - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Glut the Shark - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Ursula (Wrath Form) - Dragon (The Pagemaster) Scenes * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 2 - Squiward's Concert (Daughters of King Oritel) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 3 - Bloom at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 4 - Bloom Meets Wilbur * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 5 - Principal Cinch Watches Bloom * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 6 - Part of Your World * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 8 - The Storm * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 9 - Prince Sky is Saved (Part of Your World Reprise) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 10 - Under the Sea * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 11 - Bloom's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 12 - Principal Cinch's Lair (Poor Unfortunate Souls) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 13 - in Prince Sky's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle (Les Poissons) * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 16 - Kiss the Girl * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 17 - Principal Cinch Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 20 - Principal Cinch's Wrath * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips of Films/TV Shows/Videogames Used: * Winx Club * SpongeBob Squarepants * SpongeBob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Lion King * The Lion King III: Hakuna Matata * The Rescuers Down Under * My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Friendship Games * Felidae * The Nutcracker Prince * SMG4 * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Pixar's UP * My Little Pony Equestrial Girls: Rainbow Rocks * The Land Before Time * Gravity Falls * The Pagemaster Gallery Bloom's thumbs up.jpg|Bloom as Ariel Skys1.jpg|Prince Sky as Prince Eric Squidward-tentacles-spongebob-squarepants-movie-3.2.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Sebastian Simba 9.png|Young Simba as Flounder Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Scuttle ReyOritelT5.png|King Oritel as King Triton Principal Cinch's sinister smile EG3.png|Principal Cinch as Ursula Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus, Mouse King evil grin 2.png|and the Mouse King as Flotsam and Jetsam Fishy.png|Fishy Boopkins as Harold the Sea Horse Kristoff .png|Kristoff as Grimsby Muriel Bagge in Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Muriel as Carlotta Wario super mario.png|Wario as Chef Louie Dug.png|Dug as Max Adagio Dazzle -get our true Equestrian magic back- EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle as Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise) Stella (TV Series).jpg|Stella Tecnacivilian1.jpg|Tecna Flora 2-3 Casual.jpg|Flora Aisha2.jpg|Aisha Musa E118-2.png|Musa Shy-Mirta-jk45606.jpg|and Mirta as Ariel's Sisters MLPCVTFQ - Grunkle Stan as Senator John McLaughlin.png|Grunkle Stan as The Priest Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth as Glut the Shark Richard Tyler at the mercy of the dragon.png|Dragon (The Pagemaster) as Ursula (Wrath Form) See Also * The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) (following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:The Little Mer-Winx Princess Series